


Golden ring made of silver, silver ring made of gold

by ChicagosLights



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Gods AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Patrick is the god of life, Pete is the god of death, a few other people are mentioned but not by name, see if you can guess who they are, these boys got lotsa issues, they're also pretty horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosLights/pseuds/ChicagosLights
Summary: Patrick is the god of life, Pete is the god of death. They're married, this is a look into their life when a week The Creator Of All made just for the gods to be able to walk amongst the humans is like.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 15





	Golden ring made of silver, silver ring made of gold

_He was beautiful._

_Pureness incarnate in golden hair and skin as pale as cream with eyes jeweled like the seas, voice a chorus only dreamt of with golden light dancing every time he sang; He was Life, as he should appear, and he was beautiful._

  
  


_Then there was his husband._

_His husband was the opposite of him; cold as one would expect death to be, skin like cinnamon with eyes as old as amber and in his presence the spirits of the dead knew to fear him; around him the shadows seemed to swarm around him and wings of night stretched far from his back. He was Death, as he should appear, and he was terrifying._

*

For a week the gods were allowed to mingle with the mortal world, it was a week where places would report strange happenings in the weather or their daily lives and events that seemed supernatural but would quickly be forgotten once the gods returned to their world. Certain gods depending on their strengths had homes appear in areas and just like the memories those homes would disappear; sitting in on a couch in a large windowed room with sunset light glowing in was a man drinking tea and watching the city in the distance slowly wake up to nightlife. The man sat in a chair wood dyed black matching most of the other furniture apart from the iron frames for the couch and coffee table, in contrast to the dark furniture were golden instruments hanging on the walls and a large white piano as a grand centerpiece. 

There was a faint rustling sound like feathers and the sound of wings, the man hummed when two arms wrapped around him possessively;well well, looks like his husband showed up early today.

“ _Peter_ , I’m trying to drink my tea” 

There was a huff and he jumped a little when his husband pressed his face into the crook of his neck, his lips tickled when he spoke “ _Patrick,_ I’m only holding you” 

Patrick just hummed and finished off his tea, the cup floated from his hand to the table settling down with a small clink; he wiggled until Pete let go and turned around on the couch to smile at him, Pete looked annoyingly sexy as always (the fucker was wearing a turtleneck, Patrick wasn’t sure if he should laugh or not but then again Pete didn’t register temperature in). He reached up to pull Pete bac down, he leaned over and Patrick’s smile grew while looking into his eyes, cradling Pete’s face in his hands while stroking behind his ear making his husband sigh and melt. 

“Love?” 

“Mm?” 

Patrick then gripped the longer part of Pete’s haircut breaking the sweet moment “ _why the fuck did I see on the news a major traffic accident”_

“ _Fuck Patrick let go that hurts!”_ Pete grabbed Patrick's wrists but let go when he felt the hands tighten their grip “what did you _expect_ from me! I’m the god of death!” 

“You fucking-!” he shoved Pete away from him and stood from the couch, for a moment the feint outline of golden vines began to creep around his being but disappeared “you _promised_ me we would have a normal week” 

“Oh _please”_ Pete scowled, rubbing the left side of his head “it is normal, my nature if death and yours-”

“ _Go fuck yourself”_ Patrick snarled and stormed away to the hall, back in the main room he could hear Pete yell after him and he quickened his pace. 

He turned left and headed up the stairs, Pete was still yelling for him and now it sounded like he was trying to use pet names and excuses to bring him back; the second floor consisted of different rooms but the one Patrick went to specifically was the one Pete was never allowed in unless he wanted a nasty divorce. Door slammed shut behind him, Patrick sat in the center of the room and tried to calm himself, around him golden plants with glistening jewels and white butterflies surrounded him. Outside he door he heard an animalistic snarl followed by stomping feet walking away, tonight was probably going to be a disaster. 

See, their marriage was a pretty...interesting one; when they were both created The Creator had told them if they ever wanted to be apart they could, neither really understood that for a while until mortals invented marriage and both deities fell in love with the idea. Again The Creator had promised the same thing though, when Patrick and Pete had wedded they’d been offended at the idea of leaving the other. After came though, and the longer they existed the more the two of them wondered if it had been a terrible idea after all with their opposite natures and what they represented to each other. They never did though, always finding some way to make up after a fight, always finding a way to forgive the other; after all they truly were their nature, if there was no death then there would be no need for Patrick and if there was no life there’d be no need for Pete. 

Around him the room suddenly turned dark, the gold turning into silver and the butterflies began to glow different green hues; Patrick sighed and rubbed at his face before standing and leaving the room, walking up the hall he huffed seeing that Pete left his door open (probably expecting Patick to come to him, presumptuous asshole). He leaned against the doorway when he reached it, inside all the furniture was a rich shade of red with a large four post bed; the curtains were closed but see-through so Patrick could see Pete lounging on the bed with a glass of wine in one hand, everything about the room screamed sex. 

“Need something?” 

Pete sounded bored, he lifted his head for a moment just to let it fall back down; Patrick scowled and stomped away again, fuck it he was just going to sleep alone tonight. In Pete’s room though he heard “ _Patrick wait!”_ followed by the sound of stumbling and then footsteps hurrying towards him. 

“Wait-darling will you just wait please?” roughly Patrick was pulled back and turned around to face Pete “gods, why do you always have to be so dramatic-”

“ _I’m not the one who caused a major traffic accident-!”_

“ _ALRIGHT I GET IT!”_ around them the world turned dark as the shadows rose and for a moment Patrick saw Pete’s wings extended behind him, just as fast the blue walls of the hallway returned around them and the faint lights along the ceiling glowed “fuck I _get it_ I am _repulsive_ you don’t have to remind me” 

Patrick sighed heavily, Pete’s grip on his arms had loosened allowing him to reach up to loop his arms around his neck and leaned into him. Pete immediately wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist possessively again and squeezed him tightly, Patrick grunted in annoyance but his husband didn’t let go. 

“I don’t want to spend our first night fighting” 

Pete laughed bitterly “I don’t know if you've noticed, angel, but every first day of this week we fight-”

“I will sleep alone tonight if you make one more comment” 

*

Their shared room mirrored the main room; dark furniture with gold accents, a white vanity with a bench of golden wood and a white plush cushion, the bed the same as in Pete’s room with gold and silver embroidery in the curtains. Through the curtains one could see Patrick with his back arched and head back, mouth open with moans falling out while beneath him Pete was gripping his hips grunting while he thrusted up into him. Patrick had his hands splayed over Pete’s chest, nails digging in when Pete hits that perfect spot causing a choked off sound; Patrick wrapped his hand around himself and stroked once only to be flipped onto his back with a squeal turning into a broken moan as Pete started pounding him harder. 

Patrick groaned and pulled Pete down into a filthy kiss, he reached down and dug his nails into Pete’s ass spurring him to practically stay inside Patrick with short rapid thrusts. Both broke the kiss to moan and breathe, Pete latched onto his husband’s neck painting it with bites and bruises, Patrick chanted out “fuck, fuck, yes, fuck” over and over while wrapping his legs tighter around his husband’s waist; he threw his head back with a drawn out moan as he came, Pete not letting up and fucking him through it making him cry. Patrick dug his nails in a little harder bruising skin, that was all it took as Pete choked out Patrick’s name and went taut, he melted on top of his husband’s body with soft whimpers still jerking his hips forward until he went completely boneless. 

A hand came up to gently massage his head, Patrick humming softly and lazily until Pete finally pulled out but continued laying on top of him much to the disgust of his husband. He rolled his eyes and somehow managed to snap his fingers, Patrick and him were instantly cleaned but the room still smelled of sex. 

“You must’ve really missed me” Patrick mumbled with his face smushed into Pete’s chest, they’d moved so now he was spooning Pete’s side “I feel fucked out, I don’t wanna leave the bed ever” 

Pete chuckled and reached up with one hand to awkwardly card his fingers through Patrick’ hair “my darling, you don’t know how lonely I get down there” 

There was an ache in Patrick’s chest hearing that, he pushed it away and nuzzled into Pete’s collar “then stay in the bed with me” 

“The whole point of this week is to wander where we wish, love, not stay in bed all day”

“Well _I_ wish to stay in bed” Patrick looped his arm over Pete and held on to him tightly like a scared koala “if we’re at home then you won’t be lonely”

Pete sighed heavily and rolled onto his side forcing Patrick to scoot back but was quickly pulled close again by his hips “if we stay at home I’ll have you glued to my thighs all day” 

Patrick reached between them and gently started to stroke Pete’s soft member, his husband made a choking sound and his grip tightened “I wouldn’t mind that, I could suck you off? You know I like having you in my mouth, you could have me wherever you want”

“Fuck and you accuse me of being horny all the time” Pete reached up and pulled Patrick into a kiss, slow and sensual, pulling apart only to bite at his bottom lip before letting him move away “just come out with me, I won’t go anywhere crowded I promise. Why are you so keen on staying cooped up in here?” 

“I’m not” Patrick said it too quickly, Pete frowned and started to open his mouth but Patrick interrupted him “forget it, please, let’s just sleep. You’re extremely warm and I’m fucked sleepy” 

“If you say so…” Pete pecked him on the lips and pulled him close to put his chin on his head “I love you” 

Patrick blushed and looked at the hand folded against Pete’s chest, the silver band glinting with the moonlight flowing in “I love you too, so much”

* * *

As he promised they hadn’t gone anywhere crowded, Pete loved art and had taken Patrick to a gallery that had a new showing; the theme was deities and while Patrick had given him a wry look even he had to admit he thought it was beautiful how mortals created the gods in art. The first part were sculptures of nature gods; Patrick wandered away to a corner where a green clay sculpture stood of a man sitting on a rocky formation while a still resin lake lay at his feet, his beard had little details of flowers weaved into it and his body was covered in different depictions of spirits and nature creatures. Another was a bust of a man with short but fluffy looking hair, a crown of Asteria’s made of amethyst decorated his head and blue glass had been used for the colors of his eyes. 

Next were water gods; a glass mural showed two different men in height standing in a water spray while both holding their respective tridents of different shape, another was a large portrait of a man standing underwater amongst a city, around him creatures swam and brown eyes seemed to be staring at the viewer with a knowing look. There were hunting gods and goddesses, a woman with silver hair and a beautiful silver arrow knocked up at the moon in one painting and two men both as the sun and moon facing each other, there were gods that were considered minor yet their portraits and statues were as beautiful as everything else in the museum. 

Finally was a large room where it was clearly dedicated to the only two statues in the room; the one statue was painted with gold running down its cheeks and dripping along its body to a very beautiful golden looking tunic decorated with white butterflies and jeweled bugs, atop its head was a golden crowned adorned with fake diamonds and red tipped flowers. The other had silver droplets dripping from the statue’s hair, resembling blood almost as it ran down the shoulders to the black robed chest, behind it extended were draconian wings with bones peeking through the skin and atop his own head was a spiked black crown and in his hand he held a golden heart with black thorns and roses decorating it. 

Patrick smiled and rolled his eyes as he stared at the statue of ‘The God of Life’ “that’s who you should be with, not me. Although I admit I’ve never cried golden tears before” 

Pete huffed and glared at it “why would I want _that_ when I can have the real thing? If that’s every mortals perception of you then they’re delusional. Not every god is chiseled for fuck’s sake”

“Hey, hey” Patrick moved closer and gently placed his hand against Pete’s chest, his husband frowned as he looked at him “I’m sorry, that was bad of me. You know how mortals are, round just doesn’t really fit with their views of gods sometimes” 

“Small minded creatures” Pete mumbled but took Patrick’s hand and kissed his finger tips “they got my wings wrong but at least they thought up my wedding gift for you” 

Patrick laughed and shoved at him, to his relief Pete smiled at him “it’s a gift I have always cherished and still do. At least they chose a consistent aesthetic with the gold and silver, that's not exactly wrong” 

Pete hummed and took the hand with Patrick’s silver band, a golden one on Pete’s finger clinked gently against it “silver and gold, life and death”

“Until the end, you’ve my final breath” Patrick blushed as he finished their vows, Pete smiled sweetly at him and pulled him close for a kiss “Pete! Someone could walk in” 

“Too bad” he mumbled against Patrick’s lips and pressed in for another kiss swallowing Patrick’s giggles. 

They stopped at a cozy little restaurant on their way home, Patrick rolling his eyes as Pete asked for wine and declined a glass even though his darling gave him puppy eyes (“those beautiful brown eyes won’t work on me this time”). As they ordered their food and waited, holding each others hands and making small talk, the waiter returned but with a different bottle of wine. 

“Ahm, sir? That’s not what my husband asked for” Patrick said lightly. 

“Yes, his wine will be out in a moment. This is courtesy of the gentleman by the corner window” before Patrick could say anything else the wine was poured and the waiter was away. 

“ _What_ gentleman?” Pete hissed out, looking around the restaurant before his eyes fell on a man and he growled. 

“Pete, _temper_ remember?” the candle in the center of their table had started to flicker as did others in the room. 

He did look over though and sure enough there was a group of people by the window, it looked like a group of friends out for a nice night but one of them was looking over at their table with a disgustingly cocky smirk; Patrick felt his blood boil when the guy made eye-contact and winked with a smooch face, he grabbed Pete’s hand knowing that his husband was fully ready to walk over there and break that man’s face open. Pete was tight like a bowstring and looked at him from across the table, the whites of his eyes had turned inky black and the brown irises a dark golden tone, Patrick just kept looking into his eyes for a bit until they slowly returned normal and he sighed weakly. Their food arrived and Patrick asked for his drink to be taken away, out of his peripheral vision he saw the man look offended (good, that’s what you get for trying to flirt with an obviously married man) and instead indulged in some honey mead. 

Patrick put on his eyes puppy eyes as he asked for dessert, Pete wasn’t against sweets but sometimes Patrick was the one who was practically asking for a solid cube of sugar; still baby blues won over the still heart of death and Patrick smiled brightly as a triple chocolate cake was placed before the two of them, he blushed though when Pete insisted on feeding him a fork-full and was positive he was cherry red when he happened to catch his husband’s eye as he licked the fork and Pete winked with a dirty smirk. As they finished off their slices of cake and Patrick stated he was going to get some more to go whether Pete said yes or no, he ended up running into the man that had bought him wine on the way to the front desk. 

“Fancy seeing you here, your date drop you?” despite the earlier rejection the guy seemed cocky all over again, hair slicked back and his casual suit-outfit screamed money.

Patrick didn't respond, just looked at the desk willing someone to please hurry up and get to him.

“That was pretty rude of you by the way, rejecting my drink. Your date didn’t even get you any wine, what’s the point of going out somewhere fancy and not getting wine? Say my friends and I are still out on the town tonight, how about I take you someplace else? You’ve got a sweet tooth? I know this great place with chocolate everything-”

“Do you not know how to take a hint?” Patrick finally snapped, turning sharply to glare at the man “are you just that big headed that you think someone on a date will drop that person for you? Gods I know people can be self-centered and vain but you are something else” 

The guy’s eyes flashed with anger and he grabbed Patrick by his upper arm pulling him uncomfortably close “listen here _fat ass-”_

“Excuse me” finally a woman showed up looking rather annoyed “unhand him this instant sir”

The guy didn’t, even going as far as to pull Patrick right against him “look lady, my date and I-”

“Sir if you don’t unhand him I will call someone and report you" she looked him dead in the face, it scared Patrick a little. 

The guy’s own face had paled and he shoved Patrick away from him hurrying out the door, the lady sighed and rolled her eyes but thankfully quickly helped Patrick with his cake; Pete showed up to pay and the two headed out, Pete made the cake disappear back home and they headed to a movie for the hell of it. The day flew by and soon they were back in their home, lounging on the couch together, Patrick laying against Pete’s side while his husband talked about things he wanted to do tomorrow and places he was certain Patrick would love; he just nodded occasionally with the mumbled “of course” every now and then. Pete went quiet after that, a hand carding fingers through Patrick’s hair starting to lull him so that he missed what Pete said. 

“What was that love?”

“I  _ said  _ would you love me still if I wore that pretentious crown?” 

Patrick frowned and looked at him “what crown? Since when have you worn one” 

“The art piece idiot” 

“Fuck you” Patrick scowled and scooted away, Pete whined and tried to pull him back “that’s a stupid question, of course I’d still love you if you wore a crown. Your sexy face makes up for anything pretentious you might wear” 

Pete snorted at that and snapped his fingers, something heavy plopped onto Patrick’s head and the spiked black crown appeared on Pete’s own; he smirked at Patrick when his husband rolled his eyes and pulled him close for a kiss, sighing Patrick leaned in and reached up to cradle his husband’s face. It was soft lips and slow licking inside each others mouths, small moans and breaths, both breaking the kiss and staring into each others eyes. 

“I love you, more than anything” Pete pressed a kiss to Patrick’s forehead.

“Sure you didn’t just marry me for the sex?” Patrick squeaked at his shoulder being pinched “ow! That hurt”

Pete just scowled at him “sex is just an additive in marriage, if you told me you never wanted me to touch you I’d listen without question. Stop doubting yourself”

“My dear, you know that’s hard for me” 

His husband huffed and pulled Patrick into his lap, he reached up again the cup his face and pull him back into a heated kiss. Patrick moaned as Pete reached around to squeeze his ass, he rutted up against his stomach whining as hands slipped in his jeans to knead the flesh. 

“You’re insatiable” Patrick groaned when Pete broke the kiss “this-this very much cancels out your previous statement about marrying me for more than just sex” 

“Let me whisper sweet nothings to you while I rail you against the wall” Pete bit at Patrick’s jaw while his husband half moaned and half giggled. 

*

Sunday came too fast, much  _ much  _ too fast, so when Patrick woke up to see Pete on his side looking at him with such misery he realized what day it was. He tried to make the day good at least; kissing him drunk and giving him a blowjob before getting breakfast, heading out to do things he knew would make Pete happy and doing something pretty risky at another art museum (and sure maybe Patrick is against using their powers as gods but hey if fucking him against the wall because he’s an art piece in Pete’s eyes made him happy that was good enough for Patrick, and he may or may not have gotten his own thrill out of it). 

It was around dinner though when the sky was starting to turn a mixture of purple-ish orange and the two were eating at outside a restaurant overlooking water that Pete proposed something that made Patrick blush. 

“Re-do our wedding?” 

Pete shrugged as he chewed on some cheesy food “mortals do it, they go and say their vows again sometimes. It seems like a sweet gesture, I don’t know…” 

Patrick smiled sadly, he knew why Pete brought it up because as much as Patrick could try he couldn’t erase the sadness this day brought both of them “I’d love to. Do you have somewhere in mind?” 

Pete looked at him wide-eyed for a moment before smiling, the two of them finished their dinner and Patrick was confused as to why they went back home but Pete asked him to just trust him. While Pete went to do something Patrick waved his hand and looked at himself in the full body mirror in their room; it’d been a while since he’d worn this dress, white sheer fabric with faded golden ornate trim at the bottom of the skit, resting on his head was a golden wreath of lavender flowers and leaves. For a few moments there was creeping self doubt before arms slid around his waist and Pete nuzzled into Patrick’s neck. 

“Look at you, love, you’re so beautiful” he kissed under Patrick’s ear making him giggle.

Patrick turned around in his arms and blushed, Pete tilted his head smiling weakly “do I look okay?” 

“You always look gorgeous” a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to elbows and a black bow tie with black dress pants, Patrick was completely enamored with this dork “so you done?”

“Yeah, c’mon” 

When they reached the main room Patrick gasped seeing it was completely different; gold clouds hung above obscuring the ceiling, white plants with black flowers covered the floor and the arch way was a twisted shape with gold and silver vines covering it. He turned and threw his arms around Pete’s shoulders, arms slipped around his waist and the two squeezed each other in a hug before walking to the archway; they turned to face each other, holding hands and smiling sadly. 

Pete spoke softly then “silver and gold, life and death..”

Patrick reached up to cup his cheek, stroking along it with his thumb “until the end, you’ve my final breath” 

They kissed then, sweet and chaste, but when they pulled away Patrick felt his heart aching seeing tears in Pete’s eyes. He started to say something but was interrupted as Pete stepped away and held out a golden rose, Patrick gasped and gingerly took it; he looked up at him in disbelief and was met with a sad smile. He pulled his husband closer to press his forehead against his, Pete reached up to cradle Patrick’s head in his hands while both of them had begun to cry silently. 

“Please don’t cry love, please” Patrick croaked, being a complete hypocrite himself. 

Pete just cracked a smile “it’s hard, Patrick, it’s really hard not to. I love you”

“I love you too, I’ll always love you Pete” 

And just like that outside the sun finally went down and suddenly both gods were completely alone; Patrick stood in a forest of white and gold, hands empty now save for his husband’s gift, and slowly he sank to his knees beginning to sob. Pete himself was crying as well but forcing composure as he sat in his throne, around him shadows swirled in shapes of birds and bats while the silver tree above him lay motionless as always. 

Until next time then, life and death had to live separated once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually made myself sad writing the end scene, I didn't think I'd get that sad but I did. 
> 
> anyway thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
